1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which performs an image formation by jetting liquid droplets on to a medium (recording medium), and an information recording medium in which, a computer program which controls the image forming apparatus is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus such as an ink-jet printer, has a timer which measures time, and performs a jetting function recovery operation of recovering a jetting function by preventing thickening of ink at a fixed (constant) time interval. In such image forming apparatus, for example, when charging of an internal battery has stopped with a power supply in OFF state, or when the power supply is switched OFF without the internal battery available inside, it is not possible to realize a time elapsed after the previous jetting function recovery operation when the power supply is switched ON again, and it is not possible to carry out the jetting function recovery operation at a predetermined time interval.
Therefore, in many hitherto known image forming apparatuses, when the power supply is switched ON, the jetting function recovery operation is carried out forcibly prior to the image formation (for example, refer to Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. H7-57551).